Question: The rules for a race require that all runners start at $A$, touch any part of the 1200-meter wall, and stop at $B$. What is the number of meters in the minimum distance a participant must run? Express your answer to the nearest meter. [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(250);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw((0,3)--origin--(12,0)--(12,5));
label("300 m",(0,3)--origin,W); label("1200 m",(0,0)--(12,0),S); label("500 m",(12,0)--(12,5),E);
draw((0,3)--(6,0)--(12,5),linetype("3 3")+linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",(0,3),N); label("$B$",(12,5),N);
[/asy]
Explanation: Call the point where the the runner touches the wall $C$.  Reflect $B$ across the wall to $B'$.  Since $CB=CB'$, minimizing $AC+CB$ is equivalent to minimizing $AC+CB'$.  The wall is between $A$ and $B'$, so we may choose $C$ on line segment $AB'$.  This choice minimizes $AC+CB'$, because the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. By the Pythagorean theorem, $AB'=\sqrt{1200^2+(300+500)^2}=400\sqrt{13}$ meters, which to the nearest meter is $\boxed{1442}$ meters.

[asy]

import olympiad;

import geometry;

size(250);

dotfactor=4;

defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));

draw((0,3)--origin--(12,0)--(12,5));

label("300 m",(0,3)--origin,W);

label("500 m",(12,0)--(12,5),E);

draw((0,3)--(6,0)--(12,5),dashed+linewidth(0.7));

label("$A$",(0,3),N); label("$B$",(12,5),N);

draw(reflect((0,0),(12,0))*((6,0)--(12,5)),dashed+linewidth(0.7)); draw(reflect((0,0),(12,0))*((12,5)--(12,0)));

label("$B'$",reflect((0,0),(12,0))*(12,5),S);

dot("$C$",(6,0),unit((-5,-6))); draw("1200

m",(0,-6.5)--(12,-6.5),Bars);[/asy]